The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effects of glucocorticoid therapy on short and intermediate-term outcomes of infants identified to be in the high risk group. It will evaluate mechanisms through which glucocorticoid therapy may alter cardiac performance, and evaluate the cost of such a screening and treatment program.